


Call Me By Her Name

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is kinky, Dubcon if you squint, Dubious Consent, F/M, Happy Ending, Oedipal Issues, Rey is anxious, past abuse but there are no details, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey hooks up with a guy on Tinder. He calls her by his ex's name when they have sex. Then she meets his parents.





	Call Me By Her Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



> The prompt was "As Much Oedipal Nonsense As Can Conceivably Be Put In Fanfiction" and I have done my very best.
> 
> Thanks to LoveThemFiercely for working beta on this (even though she wasn't sure she wanted to) and assuring me it did what I was trying to do xoxo

Rey awakens slowly, to the sound of a slamming door and voices outside the bedroom. Not her bedroom - no. His bedroom. The guy she’d hooked up with last night. Han.

They'd connected on Tinder. He'd looked fine from what she could tell in the somewhat out of focus photos. Dark hair, serious face, a little pale. Awkward. Handsome. He was 32; ten years older. Old enough to be an uncle, but too young to be a dad. Just the way she likes them. His profile was a bit more thoughtful than others she’d seen, which had interested her, and his profile said he was 6’3”, which also interested her. Rey is tall and likes a tall man. Someone who can keep up with her.

She's not very choosy these days, when it comes to her hookups, but she'd liked Han immediately. He was a bit weird, but weren't they all? His insistence that he call her by his ex’s name during sex was strange but hey, she understood about getting hung up on things in the past; and besides, she wasn't one to judge. Besides, he was kind to her, much kinder than these guys usually were. He’d paid for her drink at the fancy coffee shop where they first met to set boundaries, he was comfortable enough to invite her to his apartment for the hookup, he'd complied sweetly when she'd said _no_ to specific acts he'd suggested a couple times last night, and he was a truly generous lover. 

When she'd complained of hunger late at night he'd ordered her take out. They'd eaten it together out on his balcony, which had a clear view of the city skyline, shining brightly against the close dark of the sky. They'd talked about themselves, just a bit. Han was an architect, grew up in the city, was close to his parents. Rey told him as little about herself as possible.

She had taken the opportunity to tell him that, in her opinion, his ex was missing out. He'd laughed, and blushed, and then he'd pulled up her t-shirt and told her she was gorgeous. He'd given her another sweet orgasm, right there in the open; as though he wasn't ashamed of her, or of himself. When she came he bit her inner thigh and called her by that name.

She was beginning to love that name.

_Leia_

When she'd had her fill of food and he had finished fucking her across the living room, he’d asked her to spend the night. She didn't usually do that, couldn't even remember the last time she had (Finn was her best friend and he didn't count), and although he wasn't insistent he did seem to want her to, genuinely and not in, like, a creepy way (Han was many things but _creepy_ didn't seem to be one of them) so she'd said _yes_.

And now here she is, the next morning, alone in Han’s bed with voices outside in the hallway. Her own t-shirt had been stained and then discarded during the great after-meal living-room fuckening, so she pulls some old band shirt out of a drawer and throws it on over her shorts. It's very long, hits halfway down her thighs, so she pulls it up to her waist and ties a knot on one side, and steps out of the bedroom. She briefly considers sneaking out but can't quite bring herself to do it, so instead she goes further into the apartment to investigate.

The voices have moved to the kitchen, where they mingle with the clinking of plates, the splash of water running in the sink, the muffled open and close of the fridge. 

“... we were just in the area and we'd happened to stop by Kossar's for bagels, so we thought, why not bring them by for our favorite son?”

“I'm your only son, mom, and I'm busy, I told you this isn't a good time…”

The woman interrupts and Rey can almost hear her hand waving him away. “Oh, don't be silly, it's ten o'clock in the morning on a _Saturday._ You're not celebrating Shabbat _,_ you don't have to work, what on Earth could you be busy with…” 

“He might have a lady friend,” drawls an older man, who stands by the fridge slicing bagels, tubs of cream cheese beside him, looking straight at Rey and giving her a crooked smile as she awkwardly leans into view against the short wall separating the kitchen from the living room.

The woman - Han’s mom - takes one look at Rey and squeals. “Oh _Ben_ , you didn't tell us you were seeing anybody, how wonderful, we have plenty of bagels, do you like lox? What's your name?”

Rey looks down at the woman - short, dynamic, with a large smile and braided hair piled atop her head - and says the only thing she can at that moment.

“Ben?”

Han clears his throat and says, “You don't have to stay.” 

His mom waves her hand exactly the way Rey had envisioned it just a minute ago. “Oh, don't be silly, Ben. Please stay,” and she pauses, expectantly, and Han... Ben answers the unanswered question.

“Rey. Mom, this is Rey.”

The woman smiles warmly. “Rey. There's plenty of food.” She putters back to help the other man with the bagels. 

Rey chances a glance at the man she thought was called Han but whose name is obviously Ben. He is staring at the floor and looks deeply uncomfortable; his jaw moves as though he's grinding his teeth and his hands are in fists at his side. She offers him a smile but he doesn't see it. Lying about your name on a hookup isn't a crime, it's common sense. She doesn't care; it doesn't change the fact that he's been so kind to her. And he has a family, parents who are comfortable enough to drop by with bagels on a Saturday morning. Parents who love him, whom he loves in return. That’s enviable, to Rey.

The woman is still talking, laying slices of salmon across the bagels while the older man pours coffee and hands Rey a hot mug across the divider.

“I'm Ben's mom, you probably guessed that, but you can call me Leia. And this is my husband, Ben’s father, Han.”

_Han. **Leia**._

Rey’s hands weaken and the mug slips out of her fingers, landing with a _crash_ and sending hot coffee and shards of ceramic across the floor.

Ben's parents are yelling in the kitchen and seconds later a handful of towels is tossed across the divider, just missing the mess at Rey’s feet. Rey is apologizing, ready to cry because it's _just too much_ , on top of the sudden weirdness she's broken something and that doesn't end well, that never ends well. And then Ben is there, crouching with her on the floor, she can see his toe is bleeding but he doesn't seem to care. He's not yelling at her, though, about the broken mug. He's apologizing, whispering to her as he mops up the mess.

“I'm so sorry, Rey, I am so fucked up. I never wanted you to know, I know it's sick but…”

“No.” She grabs his arm and he finally looks at her.

“No?” He sounds confused.

Rey has made her calculation and she knows what she wants.

“Can I stay? Would you mind? Just for breakfast, you’d never have to see me again.”

He mops up the last of the coffee with his right hand and takes her hand in his left. “What if I wanted to see you again?” His eyes are so serious, and she wants to see him smile.

“Are you done over there?” comes a voice from the table. Han - the real Han - sets down a pitcher of orange juice and eyes them across the room. “We're about ready to eat and I am _starving_.” He nods at Rey, “I got you more coffee, kid, no problem.”

She returns Han’s nod and smiles at Ben. _Ben_. 

“That would be nice, too.” He still looks uncertain so she adds, “My choice will make more sense when you get to know me better. If you want.”

“I do want.”

“I want that too.” 

He leans over and kisses her then, and it's different from the kisses the night before, when he was Han and she was Leia. This kiss is a promise to them, to Rey and Ben. And when it's through Ben throws the towels in the sink and they join his parents at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear crossingwinter,
> 
> I love your stories, and I'm currently very much into "Carry In My Core (That Voice I Adore)" I hope you enjoy this, it's my first attempt at writing oedipal nonsense.
> 
> Happy new year!
> 
> Anonymous


End file.
